Three's Company
by Kitty Cullen-03
Summary: Entry for the Public Lovin' Contest: Alice and Bella are a couple who know how to have a good time. One night while out on the town, Jasper catches their eyes & libidos. They decide to give him a night he'll never forget...


**Entry for the Public Lovin' Contest. **To see more naughty goodness, visit the blog: www(dot)publiclovincontest(dot)blogspot(dot)com

**Title**: Three's Company

**Authors**: Kitty Cullen-03 & tiffaninichole

**Summary**: Entry for the Public Lovin' Contest: Alice and Bella are a couple who know how to have a good time. One night while out on the town, Jasper catches their eyes & libidos. They decide to give him a night he'll never forget...

**Disclaimer #1:** Since you've probably read the summary, you know that in this story, Bella and Alice are a couple. That means they're lesbians. And since this is an M rated fic, it would be safe to assume that there will be sex. Lesbian sex. If femmeslash and/or threesomes are not your cup of tea, kindly press that cute little "X" in the upper right-hand corner of your screen. Thank you. ^_^

**Disclaimer #2:** We don't own Twilight. If we did, we'd be taking turns tag-teaming the Major...

--------------

The club pulsed almost visibly as we entered, wasting no time as we headed to the bar. "Bella, baby, what are you drinking tonight?" I called over the loud music. Bella tilted her head to the side, thinking, before smiling and answering.

"Something with tequila. You pick. You know what it does to me," she winked, leaning forward to kiss me on the cheek. "I trust you to pick me out something good, Ali babe." She went to grab us a booth toward the back as I ordered our drinks. I decided on a Tequila Sunrise for the both of us. I did in fact know what it did to Bella, and I was already excited about what was to come. "Frisky" was the understatement of the year. We'd been together for a little over a year, and the woman still knew how to rock my world. Not to say we didn't like to have fun with others, but I knew she'd always come home to me.

I headed toward the table Bella chose and slid the drink to her, taking a sip of mine as she tasted what I got her. She smiled in approval. "Good choice. It's like breakfast and liquor at the same time." I laughed as she made quick work of her first drink.

We watched the crowd for a while as we enjoyed each other's company, talking about our days at work. I worked for a design firm, and Bella was a receptionist at an oil refinery. That was what we were talking about when I noticed her eyes trailing to the bar.

"What?" I asked, trying to see what she was seeing. She raised her hand and pointed to a tall blonde man sitting at the bar, sipping on a Bud Light.

"That guy with the cowboy boots? That's Jasper Whitlock. He's one of the workers out at the refinery." Her voice was a notch lower when she spoke about him. I tugged at my memory and noted that it wasn't the first time she'd brought him up in my presence. I couldn't help but wonder what she _really _thought of him.

"What about him?" I asked, hinting subtly.

"Well," she started, "_look _at him. He's gorgeous. I can't help but… wonder about him." By wonder, she meant "wonder what he's like in bed," and as I let my eyes take in his form, I couldn't help but wonder myself. His golden blonde hair was tucked behind his ears with little stray hairs cutting down in front of his eyes. His jeans fit magnificently, and his body was lean and toned._ Oh, what the hell? _I thought.

"Want to...?" I asked, knowing she'd understand. Her eyebrows lifted as she looked over at me speculatively.

"Seriously?" she asked. "You don't usually go for blonde guys..."

"Seriously. You're right—he's gorgeous. I wouldn't mind taking him for a ride around the block." I smirked.

Bella ran her hands through her long brown hair as she considered. We were an experimental couple so it wouldn't be the first time we'd brought someone else into the bedroom, but this situation was different because Bella knew Jasper on a personal level. It would be up to her to take the leap. After a couple of minutes, she nodded.

"What the hell?" she asked, echoing my earlier thoughts. "I've always been curious about him. Let's go make his night." She grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the bar. It was easy for her to lead me around; I was definitely on the small side: short and thin to the extreme.

Seconds later, she was tapping him on the shoulder. He looked surprised, but friendly and happy to see her.

"Bella! What a pleasure to see you outside of work! What brings you out this evenin'?" Damn. Dude was southern, that much I was sure of, and his accent sounded like melted honey.

"Well, Alice and I were just anxious to get out of the house. We thought getting some drinks sounded like a good idea. Oh! I should probably introduce you! Jasper, this is my girlfriend, Alice. Alice, this is Jasper. We work together." I smiled and stuck out my hand, which he shook. Well, engulfed was more like it. He had a hell of a grip.

"Nice to meet you, Alice. Bella always has such nice things to say about you." I shrugged, trying to look modest.

"And you as well, Jasper," I admitted, winking at him. He chuckled, but didn't think anything of it. Time to switch gears. "So Jasper, Bella and I were going to head onto the dance floor, and we wanted to know if you'd like to join us?" I smiled charmingly. He eyed the two of us for a minute before nodding. I could tell he was insanely curious, but what guy was going to pass up this kind of chance?

"Of course. Shall we?" He held out both arms for us, like he was courting Scarlett O'Hara or something.

We started off slow, dancing more with each other than with Jasper—he watched us in admiration. I pulled Bella to me, looking up into her eyes as I let my hips grind against her knee. She trailed her hands up my sides, brushing my breasts, and finally rested them on my arms as she twirled around me.

I was facing Jasper as she took her turn shimmying up and down my body. I looked at him with a scorching glare and licked my lips. I nodded at Bella, letting her know it was time to reel him in. She reached backward seeking his hand, and he cautiously obliged. Bella spun around and immediately started to press her chest into his, looping her arms around his neck to pull herself closer. I took the rear, so to speak, letting my hands move rapidly over his back and shoulders while unashamedly gawping at his ass. He was confused, but going with the flow.

Bella's hands locked in his hair as she hiked her leg over his. I let my hand move up her thigh so Jasper could see. I figured he was about to question what was happening when Bella brought her hand up and placed it over his mouth.

"This is just between the three of us, Jasper," she told him, looking deep into his eyes. We stilled for a moment as he absorbed the situation. Finally, he nodded. I could feel the change in his demeanor—like a switch was flipped. He placed his hands on Bella's waist and bent down to place his mouth at her ear.

"I've always wanted you," he whispered, glancing at me to make sure I heard it too_. Oh, yes_.

Upon hearing Jasper's confession, it only took two seconds before I wrapped my arms around his body and lifted his shirt, placing my hands on his bare torso. I worked my way up to his firm chest, loving the feel of his heated skin twitching beneath my palms. Continuing my dancing, I began to slowly lower my hands, savoring every rip on his sculpted body. _Mmmm...this man is sex incarnate_. As my hand neared the waistband of his jeans, I felt his breathing become shallow, his skin rapidly heating under my touch.

Finally reaching his erection, I had to hold back a groan at how deliciously _thick _he was. As I palmed and kneaded his length, Bella snaked her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. I felt him become even firmer under my grip. Never taking my hands off of his hardness, I slowly made my way around to the front of his body to join Bella, bringing my other hand to her waist pulling her closer to me. Bella broke the kiss with Jasper and began to assault my lips with fervor while her hand ran up and down his chest, wrapping around to his ass, pulling his hips to us. We slowly pulled apart from our heated kiss and I gave Jasper a searing glance, letting him know exactly what I wanted.

He locked his gaze with mine while lowering his head toward me. When our lips finally touched, there was no timidity, no hesitation. Our tongues were immediately mingling and probing and sparks erupted across my body. I felt Bella's soft lips on the corner of my mouth, so I slightly turned my head to give her better access. Jasper gasped, clearly not expecting to feel both of our mouths on his at the same time.

The sensation of their tongues, firm and soft, simultaneously massaging mine was indescribable. My body was aflame with desire for this gorgeous man and my alluring woman, and I couldn't wait to have them both. I lowered the arm that I had wrapped around Bella's slim waist and roughly pulled her closer to me. I tore my hand away from Jasper's thickness and brought it to his hair, tangling my fingers in the softness and pulling his face impossibly closer to mine. I needed them _closer_.

He moaned into our mouths and began grinding himself into my hips._ I can't take this anymore_. I pulled my face from theirs and grabbed their hands, hastily pulling them toward the bathroom. As we made our way through the crowd, I glanced back and saw Bella looking at me with hooded eyes, pouty lips swollen and pink. Jasper was in a daze with a dreamy smirk on his face, like the kid who'd gotten his precious BB gun for Christmas._ This is going to be fun_.

Entering the restroom, I immediately walked through the stalls to make sure we were alone. Jasper locked the door behind us and began unbuttoning his pants. Bella and I had been to this particular nightclub before, it was very upscale and modern—the bathroom was impeccable. Muted grays and blacks, chrome sinks and a conveniently placed chaise lounge was against a wall.

I looked to Jasper and began seductively walking toward him. Cupping his member in my palm, I teased, "Would you fancy some foreplay, or do you just want to fuck us now?"

He pulled my skirt up and a growl erupted from his chest when he discovered that I wasn't wearing any panties.

Gripping my ass and pulling my body flush with his, he snarled, "Oh, I think I've had _more _than enough foreplay for tonight, Shug."

Bella came behind me and slowly pulled my shirt above my head. Jasper's gaze immediately dropped to my chest and he moaned loudly. I smirked wickedly at him and tugged on the hem of his shirt while lifting my brow, indicating that I wanted it off. Now. He quickly obliged and then followed by reaching around to Bella, removing her shirt. Jasper palmed her breast as he lowered his lips to my constricted nipple, kissing, licking, sucking. I dropped my head back on Bella's shoulder and gripped the back of her head, bringing her lips to mine while blindly pushing Jasper's boxers down, exposing his thick shaft.

Jasper lifted his mouth from my breast and grabbed me, practically dragging me to the lounge. I slowly lowered my body, and spread my legs for him. He began kissing his way from my stomach down to where I desperately needed his touch the most. Just as he was about to reach the apex of my thighs, Bella grabbed and turned his face to her, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Allow me..." she insisted, voice laced with lust.

She bent over the lounge, beautiful ass in the air and lowered herself until she was leaning on her forearms, face directly in front of my slit. She looked me in the eyes, licking her lips slowly before bringing those same pouty lips to my clit, kissing and licking leisurely. Her groan vibrated through my body and I closed my eyes at the intense pleasure.

"Mmm... Bella... yes, that feels so good, baby..." I whispered, already incredibly close to my peak.

She let out a soft squeal and I felt her body jerk forward a bit as Jasper entered her from behind. I opened my eyes and was met with his fiery gaze. I brought my index finger to my mouth and licked it seductively before lowering my fingers to my puckered nipples, tugging and pinching them slowly. Jasper's eyes glazed over slightly at my display and he began plunging into Bella harder, faster. His large hands gripped her hips for leverage as he bent his knees slightly and began thrusting upwards. It was a beautiful sight, his forearms bulging, thigh muscles pronounced as he drove into my girl...

She pulled her mouth away from me and threw her head back, bellowing, "Oh fuck! Harder, Jasper!" He complied with renewed intensity. The slapping of their wet skin intensified as he entered her vigorously, his impassioned grunts driving me into a frenzy.

She lowered her face back to my folds, placing her hands flat on my open thighs, fighting to keep her head steady as she licked and flicked me wildly while Jasper took her savagely... desperately.

"Bella," Jasper rasped out through gritted teeth, his voice brimming with dominance, "stick your fingers in Alice's pussy, baby. Fuck her as good as I'm fuckin' you."_ Oh, hell yes! _

Bella swiftly pushed two fingers into my entrance, curving her delicate fingers and massaging me while her tongue worked diligently to bring me to my peak.

I felt like I was on fire, blood sizzling through my veins as my head thrashed from side to side. "Bella! Yes!"

Jasper pounded into Bella, reaching his arm around to stroke her clit. She shouted as her body convulsed, trying to keep control as an intense orgasm blazed through her. Her tongue and fingers began moving faster as she picked up the pace, keeping up with Jasper's fervent thrusts. Our loud cries echoed around the tiled room as we each neared release.

I looked at Jasper again and moaned loudly, tangling my hands in Bella's hair, intent on bringing his attention to what she was doing to me. His eyes lowered to watch Bella's soft, pink tongue licking me, fucking me with her mouth.

"Oh _shit_!" Jasper closed his eyes tightly and deeply thrust into Bella once more before his body tensed and his face contorted in ecstasy.

Bella was still lapping at me and added another finger, pumping them into me aggressively. When she sucked and gently bit down, I finally let go, my back arching off of the couch as I spiraled into oblivion, screaming her name. After letting euphoria claim me, I pulled Bella's body up to mine, putting our naked chests flush against each other. I hurriedly licked her lips, tasting myself on her as I reached my arms down and began squeezing her ass with one hand while using the other to fuck her with my fingers. She ground herself onto my hand as our kiss deepened, tongues gliding, moans growing impossibly louder.

"Holy _fuck_." We both looked up at Jasper with wide eyes. I'd forgotten he was there. I grinned slyly at him and leisurely licked Bella's long, graceful neck, never taking my eyes off of his.

He was stroking his length—hard, straining and swollen and incredibly..._enticing_. I wanted to lick it, taste it, savor it.

Jasper lazily licked his lips while gaping at our erotic show. "Y'all ready for round two?"

_Oh, hell yes._

"Of course, baby. I'd like a turn." I winked, walking to him, lifting my hand to his face. I brought my fingers up to his mouth and ran them across his bottom lip.

"You want to taste her, too?" I murmured huskily. His tongue shot out and wrapped around my fingers, pulling them into his mouth as he sucked hungrily. I kept my eyes locked on his while he licked my fingers clean.

He pulled me over to the couch, sitting down and twirling me to face him. Before he could pull me on top of him, I brought my hand up to stop him. "It's only fair if I get to taste you, too." I smirked as Jasper's eyebrows rose in anticipation.

His eyes hooded and he leaned back, waving his hand in a sweeping motion. "By all means..."

I anxiously licked my lips and dropped to my knees, immediately taking his thick length into my mouth as far as it would go. A low rumble left his chest as I took him to my throat, sucking my cheeks in and licking the length as my head began to bob up and down. I reached my hand underneath and cupped his balls to give him more stimulation; he jerked forward excitedly in response and I held back a smile. I added my hand to the mix, pumping faster and letting my teeth gently touch the bottom of his shaft. When his hands began to fist in my hair, I knew I had to stop before he climaxed. When I released him with a pop and stood up, I could see the dejected expression on his face.

"Don't pout, baby, I want you to finish inside of me," I purred as I pushed him backwards onto the couch. "I've always wanted to ride a cowboy," I grinned as I pushed myself down on top of him, moaning as he entered me inch by luscious inch. His hands reached up to grasp my hips as I began to set the pace; I could feel his thumbs digging into my sides. I found my stride quickly, absolutely loving the feel of him inside me. He filled me totally and completely. After a moment, his hands moved up toward my breasts, playing and tugging on my nipples—there was no way to stop the moan that escaped me.

The icing on the cake? When Bella, who was watching for the most part, walked up to the couch and straddled Jasper's face. "Mmm, don't distract him too much, baby," I lilted, reaching forward and tracing my hand down her stomach before grabbing her breasts and kneading them.

"I can multi-task," Jasper assured me before pulling Bella closer to his lips. His tongue darted out to lick her and Bella's taste made him impossibly harder. With the mind-blowing sight before me, I found myself rapidly approaching my release. I wondered if I was close enough to pull Bella forward…

I reached out and placed my hands on Jasper's chest, leaning forward and catching Bella's eyes. She saw my intent and leaned herself forward just enough to reach my mouth. Her tongue was what I needed as my orgasm exploded and sent me to the stratosphere. Bella pulled away quickly, throwing her head back and reaching behind her to grab the couch and steady herself as she took her turn. Whimpering as her climax washed over her, a breathless plea escaping her lips. Nothing was more beautiful than Bella in the throes of passion.

She started to move away, but Jasper's hands had a forceful grasp on her thighs; I felt him tightening inside of me as I continued to ride him. I shifted forward a bit, changing the angle. Nothing else was necessary—I felt him fill me as he screamed loudly into Bella's pussy, his muffled outcry spurring another orgasm to seize me before I collapsed panting onto his chest.

After taking a few minutes to catch our breath, Bella finally moved off of him, and I followed suit, grabbing my clothes and tugging at my hair to make it look presentable. Jasper sat up lazily, grinning like a fool, as he smiled at the both of us.

"Ladies, that was... wonderful." He stood and adjusted himself, pulling his pants on and running a hand through his hair. He walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face while Bella and I finished getting dressed. Bella walked over to him and handed him a card with her number on it.

"You're absolutely right, it was fabulous. Take this, and call us sometime. We'd be _more _than happy to oblige you again—no strings attached, of course." She traced her finger across his jaw and smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek. He took the card and tucked it into his wallet, nodding.

"I'll be sure to do that." He smirked.

"Alice, would you care for a drink?" Bella asked, motioning me toward the door.

"Sounds great. Something with tequila, I think. Oh, and Jasper?" I cooed, turning toward him. "It was a pleasure to meet you." I smiled and followed Bella out of the bathroom door, hoping like hell he'd call us. _Soon_.

------------------

A/N:

Thank you so much to our hot ass beta's, coachlady1 and cullen818 for making this story sparkle like vamp peen.

And an even bigger thanks to Jasper for being so damn dazzling and swoony. *-* --- dazzled face

Now push that little button and make us smile!


End file.
